User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob James
'''Jacob Marcus James '''is a former wide receiver for the Baltimore Ravens that grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina in a large family. He is the seventh and final child of Lydia and Jimmy James and is the younger brother of three brothers and four sisters. As he was growing up, Jacob was suffering from Apsergers syndrome which was the reasoning he was sent to a school called The Citadel. There he met his best friend Claire Watson and his future wife Emily Valentine known by many as Emma. Jacob would eventually attend church every Sunday morning with both Emma and Claire. During his first year of high school, Jacob switched to Tree Hill High therefore starting a new school year with his sister Haley, girlfriend Emma and best friends Brooke and Peyton and was immediately assigned to his special ed classes sharing only gym class with his sister and friends. Background Early life Jacob was born on March 1, 1989 to Lydia and Jimmy James. Jacob is the seventh and the final child of Lydia and Jimmy James as well as the second youngest in the family next to Haley. At a young age he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome a developmental disorder that affects his social interactions and behavior. Two years after being diagnosed with Asperger's Jacob had started in the Personality and traits Jacob is considered by many to be a innocent kid with good grades and a good sense of humor amoung the Tree Hill community. He has shown to really love his family especially his older sisters Haley, Quinn and Taylor. Jacob can get attached to people who have been his life one prime example is his older sisters and best friends Bevin, Brooke, Claire and Peyton. He is also protective of the people he loves. Character arc Season 1 After a night at the river court, Jacob returns home to a questionable Haley and Karen who explain to him that Lucas wanted Jacob to join the Ravens with him and Nathan but he refuses because he would rather spend time with the people he cares about. The next day, Jacob gives Emily a tour of the high school but was eventually asked by Whitey to see him in his office and is once again asked to join to the Ravens which he once again refuses leading into an argument between the two just as Lucas and Nathan walk into the room. That night, Jacob goes to spend the night with Emily which then leads him to tell her that he was asked to join the Ravens basketball team twice but refused both times and Emily tells him he doesn't have to play basketball if he doesn't want to and no one can make him. The following week, Jacob apologizes to Whitey for arguing with him. Following his first victory with the Ravens, Jacob became popular with the team and cheerleaders especially Bevin Mirsky. Season 2 After Jimmy and Lydia's departure from Tree Hill, Jacob moves in with Haley and Nathan. Relationships Family= Haley James Scott (older sister) |-| Romantic Life= |-| Friendships= Career NFL= After graduating college, Jacob was drafted to the Baltimore Ravens where he played 3 seasons until his early retirment and deciding to return home to Tree Hill, just after selling his in Baltimore. He is currently the youngest member of the NFL Hall of Fame at 22 years old. |-| Clothes Over Bros= After Jacob had retired from the NFL he joined Brooke's company Clothes Over Bros, but was never like by Brooke's mother and she almost fired him though Brooke wasn't having it. |-| Music= Trivia Category:Blog posts